


Stay

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Asgard, F/F, Mutual Pining, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: For Darcy, being on Asgard is like going to every high school party put together. Thankfully, Sif is there for her.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 9 - “Don’t you dare leave me.”

"Don't you dare leave me," Darcy hissed, clutching Sif's arm.

"If you wish me to stay..."

"Of  _ course _ I wish you to stay. Being here is like going purposefully to that high school party you  _ know _ no one wants you at but you have to show them you don't care even though you  _ do _ . Only these people know I care; Mindy Webb had no idea."

"Excellent," Thor pronounced when he found them together later that evening. "The two of you have admitted your feelings for one another!"

"We... had not," Sif informed him, supremely embarrassed.

But Darcy was blushing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor totally didn't mean to blow both of their secrets. _Or did he?_
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170685132773/stay)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
